House of Artemis: House of a New Generation
by smokepelt
Summary: Sequel to House of Artemis. "A new generation will rise above." About their children. I know the idea's been used before. Inside story is much better than this summary!
1. Reminiscing

**This is the sequel to House of Artemis! If you have not already read my first story, please do before you continue reading this one.**

**Special thanks to all my readers. I might not have even made this sequel if it wasn't for you.**

**I own nothing on HOA.**

Today is the day! I am finally going to the boarding school my father went to when he was younger. As the thought crosses my mind, I bolt out of bed before my alarm even goes off. For half my life so far, I lived in America. Seven years here in England were by far the best. No offense to Americans, of course, because I am half American.

I quickly get dressed and race downstairs. My father is already there, sitting at the table with a grief-stricken expression etched on his face. I suddenly remember what else today was: the anniversary of the day my mother died. My excitement dies down as memories follow.

Dad looks up from his cup. "Alyson Rutter! What have I told you about running in the house?" He always says that when he knows I'm super-excited. He stands up, walks over, and wraps me in a tight hug. "You look so much like Nina," he breathes.

To stop the tears, I bury my face in his chest. "I know," I whisper. "You've said that before."

He holds me out at arm's length, his eyes grazing over me. "The only difference…"

"Is the fact that my hair is darker," I finished with a half-smile. "And that my accent is more British now."

"Amber should be here –" He is interrupted by a knock on our door. "Right now," he chuckled. He opens the door to my blond-haired godmother.

"Fabian!" she squeals, although they see each other every other week. Because my mother died so early in my life, Amber kind of filled the void. Fabian pulls out of her embrace of greeting and immediately shoves me forward. "Allie! I missed you so much!" She critiques my outfit and nods approval. Then she grows sullen. "Is today…?"

I nod, knowing Dad does not want to hear this again. "Ex-nay on the ancer-kay," I whisper to her. I look past her, expecting to see my "cousin" outside. "Hannah's at the school already?" I ask.

Before she could reply, Fabian interrupts. "Amber, may I talk to my daughter for a moment?" She nods and heads outside. He turns to me. "Allie, this school is very important to our past. I met your mother there, and we had many friends. There was a mystery that we began to solve until…" He breaks off, uncertainty evident on his face. "Anyway, your mother wanted you to have this." He presents a small diamond necklace with a slight blue tinge to it. I try not to gasp. "Nina found this one day on our trip to Greece so many years ago. One of my last visits with her, during the cancer thing, she told me to give you this when I thought the time was right. You might not remember, but you were with Amber and Hannah that day."

I carefully position the gem around my neck. "It's beautiful," I murmur. "It really used to be Mom's?" He nods, blinking a tear out of his eye. I hug him. "Thank you."

"Come visit me at the studio sometimes, okay?" he queries, back to his usual self.

"Of course," I promise. He had taken over my grandfather's record company. Once or twice we would take a trip to an archeology site because he also loved ancient history and fossils, but mostly I helped him with the music. Even when we were in the States, I skipped school to go with him to the branch there. "You have to remember how to cook," I tease.

He smiles. "Don't worry about your dad. I'll be fine." He glances at the door. "Not to mention Amber is there for me."

We walk outside and head for Amber's car. I put my long dark brown hair into a neat ponytail, draping over my left shoulder like I always do. The sharp scent of Hannah's perfume is still noticeable, but I ignore it.

When we finally reach the school, I see several houses that I know aren't mine. Amber parks, gives me another hug, and tells me to call her if I ever need fashion advice. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Dad roll his as we walk toward the house.

His dark green eyes graze over me one last time. "I know you'll take care of yourself, Allie. Artemis House can teach you many things, including how to better protect yourself. Know that anything you think you hear might be the gods trying to help you." He always had this belief that the gods existed alongside us. I was the exact opposite whenever he brought it up. But now I am not so sure. "I love you, Allie."

"I love you, too, Dad," I respond before heading inside. This would be the first year I was truly away from him. Ever since Mom left, we did everything together except for school. At home he helped me with assignments. And I was letting all that go because of boarding school. I look over my shoulder just long enough to see his retreating back.

It is time to meet my new housemates.

**What did you all think of the first chapter? I know not much has happened yet, but hey, it **_**is **_**only the first chapter!**

**Goal (not requirement… yet…): at least 5 reviews before next update**


	2. Meeting the House

**2 reviews are still good! Thank you blackravens4 and anonymous for those reviews. Although, whoever you are "anonymous person," I'd really like to know who you are, if that's okay. Next time could you leave your username for me? Thanks if you do!**

I gaze around the foyer of Artemis House. Something here feels as though it is welcoming me, even though I have never been here before. Maybe it is because, somehow, the house recognizes me for my parents? _No, that can't be possible, _I tell myself quickly, silently. _Houses can't remember people. _I walk upstairs, where I know the girls will be staying. Hannah practically jumps on me when she hears me coming. I head for the room she gestures toward, wanting to share with my cousin. At least I know one housemate.

Once I unpack a few of my things, I head downstairs with Hannah to meet the others. My eyes graze over seven other people: a petite woman whose name is June and who is our housemother; a girl with golden-brown hair and sea-green eyes; a boy with blond hair and deep blue eyes; another girl with near-black hair and dark brown eyes; a boy with dirty blond hair and light green eyes; a boy with light-to-medium-brown hair and light brown eyes; and my final housemate, a boy with dark brown hair and dark hazel eyes that looked both dark brown and medium green. Those depths I want to melt in… _What am I saying? _I scold myself as the thought pops into my head.

"Hi, June," I greet. Hannah murmurs something similar to it. She sits on an armchair, and I lean against the right arm.

There is an awkward silence in the room, probably because my accent is half American and half British. I like it since it makes my voice unique.

June glances among all of us. "Serena, why don't you start?" she suggests.

The girl with the golden-brown hair speaks up. "Hi, I'm Serena. For those of you who know Damian Tice, I'm his daughter. I barely remember my mother, though."

"I'm Rich," the blond-haired boy greets.

"Hope," the latter of the two girls introduces.

"Name's Kelly," the dirty-blonde says. "Yes, I know it's usually a girl's name, but hey, it's mine, too. I'm the son of Jerome and Mara Clarke."

"Hannah," my cousin states. "Daughter of Mick and Amber Campbell, goddaughter of Fabian and Nina Rutter."

Besides me, the last person to introduce himself is, "James."

"My name is Alyson, but you can call me Allie," I finish. "Daughter of Nina and Fabian Rutter, goddaughter of Mick and Amber Campbell. Somewhat of a cousin to Hannah."

James cocks an eyebrow at me. God knows why. _Many gods rule this house, _a voice whispers to my ear, correcting me. _Never let your guard down in the greatest times of danger. _The gem glows softly around my neck from underneath the collar of my shirt, and I feel power surge through me. My mind goes back to what my father said about the gods.

"Are you okay?" James asks me, even before Hannah can.

I touch my hand to my forehead. "Yeah, I'm fine." The dizziness passes. "I don't know what came over me."

"Grief, perhaps?" Hannah offers. I shoot her a glare. "Well, it could be!" she exclaims.

Now every one of my housemates is staring at me. "Grief for what?" Serena inquires. Her voice is soft and gentle, as though she already knows.

Sighing, I know I have to tell them what today is. Hannah gives me a look of sympathy. I continue to glare at her; she caused this in the first place. My gaze flicks from one face to the next, possibly staying fixed on James for too long but quickly being replaced by Hannah. She is a good cover-up when I need it. "My mother died today. She had cancer, and the chemo did not help her too much. It made her life a bit longer, though, which was all I could hope for in that." I sound grief-stricken, but that is expected. To my own ears, my voice is pathetic and helpless. I push the annoying thoughts away.

"Both my parents died," James mutters under his breath, just loud enough for the rest of us to hear. "I was too young to remember what happened, but I know it wasn't an accident. Ashley Lord took me in. She claimed to be an old family friend… I'm just not sure what to believe, though."

"I would believe Ashley if I were you," Serena tells him. "Damian talked about her all the time because they used to be best friends until they lost contact with each other after graduation."

Hope ignores us and walks upstairs to her room. I feel bad for Serena since she has to room with the self-centered girl.

Hannah glances at me. "Major popularity," she mouths.

I nod agreement. "I know," I mouth back.

James shoves his face in his hands at Hope's exit. "Idiot girl," he whispers. "She and her friends always try to hang around me when they're really just being nuisances."

_I can think of several ways to be with you, _I think. I know exactly why I am starting to think these things. I actually_ like_ him.

Later that night

Hannah is downstairs with Serena, talking in the common room. I call Dad to check in on him.

"Dad?"

"Hey, Allie," he greets from the other end. "What's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong?" I stall. Realization dawns as to why he asked. The tone of my voice gives it all away.

"Allie," he presses.

"Fine," I cave. "Yes, something is wrong. Even though I miss you, it's not that. I can't explain it exactly."

"I think I know why. Did you hear anything earlier?"

When he asks that, I understand. "Who was that talking to me?"

"Man or woman?"

"Definitely woman."

"It was probably Artemis, guardian of the house and the Greek goddess of the wilderness, wild animals, the hunt, and plague. Please tell me you listened to her."

I sigh as more confusion spreads through me. "She said to 'never let my guard down in greatest times of danger.' I don't know what it means."

"Just pay attention to anything else that might come up, okay? And let me know if you're ever confused again." I can hear him sigh as well. "Mysteries engulf us all," he mumbles.

"Night, Dad," I say in farewell.

"Good night, Allie," he responds before hanging up.

I set my phone down on the bedside table, bewildered as hell. Someone knocks on the other side of my door. I get up, open it, and sit back down on my bed. James walks in, looking as perplexed as I feel. I lock gazes with him.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I can hear things too faint to make out, but nobody else can hear them. I think I might be going crazy."

"You're not crazy," I comfort, thinking about my own experience. "You're just… unique." Wow, that does not sound much better.

He averts his gaze. "Like that's helpful."

Suddenly, I hear Artemis' voice again: _A new generation will rise above. _I also hear my mother's voice asking what that meant. The question crosses my mind as well. James stares at me, his eyes wide. He heard it, too. When his gaze falls on my necklace, I realize that it is now visible in plain sight. I close my fingers around it protectively.

"Where did you get that?" he queries, sounding hoarse.

"Why?" I retort.

"Ashley used to talk about it, too. She said that the one who wears it has a lot of power over us all. That one person may or may not be overwhelmed by the abilities it grants."

My eyes grow wide. "My mother gave this to my father so he could give it to me," I explain quietly, still suspicious.

James' gaze is calm and warm. "I would never hurt you, Allie. I might have only known you for a day, but I already know I can't. There's something weird going on in this house, and somehow we got involved."

"We'll get through this," I chime in. "I know it."

**Not a very good ending, but it's still the second chapter. One couple down, several more to go. And a few love-triangles added in there, of course. I hope you all like it so far!**

**Review or no chapter. That's my only requirement for updates.**


	3. Clues, Questions, and Realizations

**Awesome tomorrow is the last day of school! Finally! (And my characters are just starting school… Sucks to be them!)**

**Sorry about that I'm just really excited. I hated my class this year, except for a few people who are obviously my friends.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA.**

The first day dragged on. It was pretty much review from what we already knew. I walk back to the house with Hannah, James, and Rich. A breeze wafts around us, a cool burst of air amidst the late-summer sun.

"Allie, may I talk to you alone?" James asks, glancing at our friends.

I nod and gave them a warning glare. Hannah and Rich keep walking toward the house. I turn to James. "What's up?"

"I called Ashley last night after I talked to you. She told me more about your necklace, and she said something else that I can't remember…" He trails off as a look of puzzlement crosses his face.

"Did she repeat that 'a new generation will rise above' thing?" I ask, already annoyed by it.

James shakes his head. "Of course not," he answers. "Why would she?" I turn away, slightly gritting my teeth. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lie. Everything is wrong, now that I remember. I also recall that Dad offered his help whenever I become confused… and I take that offer. "Dad?" I greet after he picks up.

"Allie, I didn't think you'd be confused so quickly," he remarks. "What happened this time?" I think I hear a note of exasperation in his voice, but I am not sure.

"James and I heard Artemis saying 'A new generation will rise above,' and then Mum asking what it meant. Then my necklace was visible from where I hide it under my collar, James recognized it from the stories Ashley told him, and…"

I am cut off by my father. "Ashley who?" he inquires.

"Ashley Lord," I respond slowly.

"She would mention it," he comments. It sounds as though he is shaking his head. "Ashley used to be the reincarnation of Artemis before Artemis and her brother Apollo left. Ashley and Damian, who was also Apollo, were left behind because they were real people, just 'occupied' by the gods, let's say."

"And that will help us how?"

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay? All I need is a day to figure things out." I am silent at his words. "Everything will be alright. I promise I won't let anything happen to you, and if Nina is watching over you like the others, she won't either."

"Hurry, Dad. I don't like the way things are working out." Despite what I say, there is no urgency in my voice. The words just seem empty.

When we hang up, I face James again and relay everything Dad said. James closes his eyes to think. When he reopens them, I see a sorrow that I cannot bear. "My parents… I do remember what happened to them. I don't like to talk about it because it was so awful…"

I walk over to his side, resting my hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me if you want," I comfort. The breeze picks up and tugs at my necklace chain.

"I witnessed my own parents' murder." His voice is barely a whisper, so soft it almost gets swept away by the wind. "They were killed… right in front of me and my sister… and then they killed her, too."

"Who killed them?" I query, keeping my own voice low.

"I don't know. That's all I can remember. Anything else is just a blur." He sighs and looks at me helplessly. "Ashley, being the kind woman that she is, took me in and protected me in case they came back. It's as if she knew what happened without being told. But how can that be?"

"Maybe she did," I murmur. Thoughts of everything my father told me, every word Amber agreed with, and even memories of my mother flood my mind. "We have to finish what they started years ago," I realize. "That's what the clue means when it says 'new generation.' Dad promised to think about what Ashley could've told you, but he left the clue for me to figure out. And now I know why." I smile with pride. "We're the new generation that will, apparently, 'rise above'!"

"No surprise you guessed it," James agrees. "Your mother received the clue, and of course the second generation will solve it. Now we need another clue."

"We'll get one soon, I hope," I reply. I recall the thing I told Dad. _I don't like the way things are working out_. What did I mean when I said that?

James notices, too. "What don't you like?" he questions.

I stare at him thoughtfully. Hannah, my best friend, is my roommate; Kelly and Steven, who was dead silent during introductions, have not pranked me yet; Hope is leaving me alone for the most part; Rich sometimes helps me with soccer or football or whatever you want to call it; Serena is a good friend of mine already; and James trusts me enough to tell me all these things about his life. And I trust him back. What on Earth is wrong?

"I suppose you'll need some time to think about that," he answers himself when I do not give a response.

"Greatest times of danger," I echo quietly. "Artemis warned me to never let my guard down in the greatest times of danger. Now that we've figured out our first clue, that has to mean something."

"James!" someone calls from the house a few meters away. Hope.

"Go," I tell him. "You don't want to keep her waiting." Once the words are out of my mouth, all I want to do is take them back.

He looks at me as though he wants to stay, but with another shout from Hope, he heads toward her. I follow behind at a distance. _No need in stirring up trouble, _I think. _Even though that's exactly what Hope is looking for if she wants to mess with me. _I breathe out a sigh.

Hope is waiting for me at the door. James is inside, out of sight. "Listen, Allie, because I'm only going to say this once. Emma and I are best friends and a lot alike. We are meant for James, and we don't care who gets him as long as she is either of us. So back off." She is close enough to me that I feel her breath. Then she saunters into the common room as though she never spoke.

Astonishment courses through me. Suddenly, I realize who her mother is. Arch enemy bent on destroying my mother, in love with my father. And now the cycle was repeating, again with a new generation.

Her mother is Joy.

**Wait, I thought Joy turned good? *evil smirk* No, she didn't, actually. Okay, she might've changed. Am I confusing you? Good. I don't want to spoil any of my plans, and I'm sorry if I really did confuse you. Just like I said, no spoilers.**


	4. Wish for Revenge

**One review. Amazing. NOT! To all my readers, I would really appreciate it if you reviewed more. If you've noticed, I started reviewing more for all your stories, so why can't you return the favor?**

**Five of my friends turned traitor… I'm going to have fun with this chapter…**

**A/N: I had a little help from my seven-year-old cousin with this, so don't flame me or whatever for mentioning **_**Lion King**_**.**

**I own nothing.**

I pace around the room. Thoughts flood into my mind. Joy. Mum. Dad. Amber. A group called Simetra. Ashley being Artemis once. Damian being Apollo once. I make an attempt at figuring out everything, but the thoughts only overwhelm me more. _Good thing Hannah is downstairs, _I think. _I need to be alone right now. _I sit on the edge of my bed and lean against its headboard with a sigh.

A knock breaks the silence. James pokes his head in. "Are you okay?" he asks, concern evident in his expression.

"Not really," I answer. "I know something is wrong, and I can't figure out what." I pull my knees to my chest and block my face with them. I do not want him to see the few tears that well up at the memory of my mother.

There was always a vague memory of her and Dad protecting me from someone, but the other figure was blurry every time I tried to remember. And Mum had left us barely a month later.

"Nina was a brave woman," he whispers, sitting down beside me. I look at him curiously. "I don't understand how I know, but there's something I can't put my finger on. I almost always forget memories. Around you, it seems as if I can finally think clearly and remember everything."

"How? I'm not the chosen one; my mother was. And I can't be the new one since she didn't die the exact moment I was born."

"There are so many things beyond this world that we cannot understand," he reminds me. "We are all part of something greater, something we do not have control over."

"Why does that remind me of something in a movie?" I question.

"It depends on what movie," James responds uncertainly.

"Somehow I'm thinking _Lion King II: Simba's Pride. _But I haven't watched it since Mum was alive." I recall one song. "I know why. _We Are One _used that message to all the little kids who watched."

He stiffens. "You were protected from your mother, weren't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Ashley protected me once, and I can just recall three other people getting into trouble with him." He closes his eyes to think. "It looked like Nina, Fabian, and you." When his eyes meet mine again, our expressions are mirrored.

"So that means the murderer came after us, too. I'd call Dad again, but this is something we have to figure out on our own."

"We can't rely on Fabian for everything. That would cause him a lot of pressure, anyway."

A tiny smile plays at my lips from hearing his words. "Seems like you care a lot about this," I observe. He simply shrugs. "How come you're the only one who is caring about me right now? Hannah definitely isn't."

"Hannah's also focused on becoming Rich's girlfriend, if you haven't noticed."

I know he is purposely avoiding answering my query. "Now you decide to be secretive?" I challenge lightly.

Before he replies, a knock sounds on the front door. We head to the staircase to see who it is. We duck behind the white railing. I tense when I see who it is.

Joy.

"Mum!" Hope exclaims in greeting.

"Hello, darling," she responds, giving her daughter air-kisses. "I'd like to talk to you privately. Can we go to your room?"

Hope nods. I look around quickly for a different hiding place and slip into June's office with James. Once I hear her door close, I discreetly crouch on the outside to eavesdrop. James follows me stealthily.

"How have your plans to woo this boy been going?" Joy questions.

"Not well," Hope replies. "There's this new girl, Allie. James seems to really like her."

There is silence. Joy finally speaks up. "I began to make Nina think I was good again, no longer on Rufus Zeno's side. She trusted me, the little American fool. I almost had Fabian until Allie came along." She lets out a laugh. "The Americans are all the same. If you can trick one, chances are you can trick just about every one of them."

"Do you think that could work?"

"Of course. You are much classier than an American, even if she is Fabes' child. More than likely she has her mother's brains instead of her father's. Meanwhile, you are of royal blood. With an adoptive family like Ashley, James will probably go for money over their idiotic ways."

I can see his eyes narrow out of the corner of my own. I feel the same. No one talks about my family like that, and especially not his after what I've learned.

"Don't you have the meeting today?" Hope queries, sparking my interest even more.

"Yes, you're right. I must be going." The doorknob turns. I slip into my room next door, leaving the door open just enough to peer out. James peeks out, too. "Good luck," Joy says in farewell.

"Goodbye, Mother."

I shut the door. "That bitch!" I exclaim. "Talking about my mother like that. 'Even if she is Fabian's child.' I thought she was in love with him, so why would she be doing this to his daughter? And what's wrong with Hope?"

"She wants me to herself, despite what she says about Emma," James tells me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that. But they're not getting away with this, mark my words. Nobody messes with a Rutter!"

James blinks at my harsh words. "You would never behave like this in front of anyone else. Why me?"

"It's called acting, James. Around people I trust, I never act." I glance at the door rebelliously. "If Hope wants to be a better actress and girlfriend, she has no clue what she's getting into."

**What will Allie do now that she knows of Hope's plan? Will Hope be able to win James after this? And where's Emma during all this? You'll find out in later chapters. Review and get an update. Or have the opposite. But I'm warning you, the next chapter will be good.**


	5. A Brilliant Scheme

**I don't own HOA.**

A week has passed since I eavesdropped on Joy and Hope. I pretend to get along with Hope as her plan commences. _Little fool, _I repeat to myself at supper on the following Monday. _She doesn't know who she's dealing with. _I scoff under my breath so the others don't hear. James glances at me but remains silent.

Hope's voice drips with fake concern when she asks: "Allie, are you alright?"

I mask my glare at her. "I'm fine," I respond. It is not the whole truth, but it will do.

Hannah and James both notice. "Allie, when we're done eating, I need you to help me with my new outfit. It still looks wrinkled," Hannah pleads. I give her a tiny nod, understanding the ploy. "James, I think I still have your notes, too. After supper, why don't you come up and get them?" He nods as well. So far our plan is working perfectly.

Emma walks into the dining room, soot on her face. She coughs and sits down on the chair Steven immediately offers. I catch the distinct scent of smoke on her cloths. "Hephaestus House started burning…" she chokes out.

As June gives her a glass of water, the name rings in my head. _Hephaestus. _I walk upstairs, shaking my head to clear it and ignoring the questioning calls of my housemates. Had my mother met him as she had met Artemis? My room is a room filled with flames when I reach it, but none touch the wooden floor. I let out a breath of relief until I see a crippled man sitting there, a look of patience on his face. There is an otherworldly sense about him, and I soon recognize him as the very god I am looking for.

"Alyson Rutter," he greets. "I was beginning to wonder how long it would be until I met you." His eyes graze over me critically. "You are not yet what you will have to be. For now, you will manage."

"What do you mean?" I inquire.

"Your mother did meet me, and I granted her the power of fire. She used it once. I never granted her the power to its full ability, however. That is for you to possess." He let the flames lick toward me. I bite back the instincts to turn away and allow them to envelope me in their gentle warmth. "Good," he murmurs. "You are not afraid of the flames as Nina once was. They will become your ally like they had hers." With that, everything fades, turning my room back to normal.

I stretch out my hand and feel the fire return. _Thank you, Hephaestus, for both new allies I have, _I think. Once she finds out about Hope, I know Emma will side with me. And that's exactly what I need.

Several minutes later, Hannah and James enter. Hannah sits on her bed while James joins me on mine. "Why'd you run off earlier?" James asks.

"There was something I had to take care of," I explain. "The fire wasn't just any fire, you know. It was his distraction to finally see me in person." I remember my mother without any of the usual tears. A small smile plays at my lips. "He helped me figure out many things."

"But not enough to know what the next phase will be," Hannah guesses.

I shake my head. "Wasn't thinking about that."

A flicker of doubt passes over James. "You're lying," he confirms. "What's your brilliant plan this time?"

My smile widens. "You'll find out tomorrow," I promise cheerily.

The next day

Eight days, and my little scheme is still working perfectly. Only one American can really be fooled, if hobos are as dumb as they are portrayed on TV. Other than that, she has no right calling us Americans foolish. We came from Britain though, so she technically called herself foolish, too. Oh, well. I cannot wait until Hope falls for my trap today.

I have it set up that Emma and James get paired for biology, and Hope will more than likely want to switch. Emma asks why, Hope does not find an explanation, and she will be the one proven foolish. Too bad I could not tell James; he would give it away with them around.

_Not all Brits are stupid, but Joy and Hope certainly are!_

I smile to myself as I get ready for school. Today will be fun.

**That was a short chapter compared to all the others I write. I'm currently experiencing writer's block for some of my stories, and this happens to be one of them. I'll try to update as soon as I get more ideas. Sorry this chapter wasn't as great as I promised!**

**But I still want to see reviews…**


	6. Projects and Pranks

**No more writer's block (I hope) ! Why won't you people review? Yes, I know you're reading it and adding it to your favorites. I'm not stupid; I get the emails and check the traffic stats under my profile. (I also get that some of you are visitors, and you don't have to review because of it. But for those with accts, please review so I can stop nagging you about it!)**

**I own nothing.**

"Kelly!" I hiss, not wanting to alert the others. He looks at me curiously. "Hallway, now."

I can feel James' gaze burning into my back and choose to ignore it. Kelly follows me into the foyer. "What?" he asks.

"Emma and James are biology partners as you know. Now I need to add onto my scheme, and I need a prankster to help me out." He gives me a look that says "I'm listening." I grin. "Because you're my partner in both, we can get away with a lot more. I need you to…" I finish by whispering it in his ear. "Will you?"

"Of course," he accepts. "You are really good at this."

I shrug. "Maybe I learned something from Dad's stories of Jerome and Alfie."

Kelly grins. "Yeah, that would be Dad." He shakes his head. "Let's get back before they really start to get curious."

Hannah gazes at me curiously. "Later," I mouth to her. She gives the smallest nod to acknowledge it. Kelly tells Steven the plan in case we need more help later on. I catch his gaze and nod slowly. Meanwhile, James masks his frustration. I am the only one to notice.

Emma eats and heads to James' room for the project. He follows soon after. Fury is clearly shown on Hope's face. Kelly and I smile to each other. We get up to leave at the same time. Steven goes with Serena to her room as Hannah and Rich go to ours. Everyone wants to work on the project… everyone, that is, except us. We have our own little project to complete.

"So, what exactly did Joy tell Hope a few days ago?"

I relay everything I heard to him. "She was a bitch to my mother, and now she's making her daughter be a bitch to me." I narrow my eyes. "Then again, that's why I'm messing with her _foolish _game."

"You're not at all what I thought you would be," he comments.

"How so?"

"For one thing, Fabian and Nina never were the pranking type. Dad and Alfie got them almost every day. Now you're here scheming against Hope."

"People change throughout generations," I reply. A soft breeze touches my ear before fading. I know it's them, but I cannot hear their message.

"Hope, stop! Fabian is my partner, not yours!" Perfect timing. Thanks, Emma.

I grin again and head for his room. Hope is standing there, a smirk on her face. "You know I don't want James as _only_ a partner," she remarks. She does not know I am right behind her. "And I'm also not going to be happy if he just so happens to date you, unlike what I said. He belongs with _me_."

"What the hell?" he mutters under his breath, just loud enough for us to hear. He looks at me; I give him the signal for silence.

"C'mon, James. Give up your act at liking Allie and just be with me already."

Emma's eyes narrow coldly. "Maybe he's not acting," she challenges. "Or maybe he doesn't want to be stuck with a crazy fool for the rest of his life." _Yes! Thank you so, so much, Emma! _I think.

Hope turns on her heel to leave, only to find me blocking the door. "Hello, Allie," she greets, faking a smile. "I didn't see you there."

I block everyone's sight with smoke so that only Hope and I are visible to each other. Then I create flames. "Tell your mother that her plans never work when she goes against a Rutter," I order, my voice sounding like a growl. "And tell yourself next time you go after James that he will never be with a loon like you." I stop everything, returning the room to normal. Hope coughs from smoke in her lungs and flees.

Emma stares at me. "What did you do?" she coughs. I shrug. She turns her attention to James. "Maybe we can switch with Kelly and Allie."

He focuses on us. "Is that okay?"

I exchange a glance with Kelly, both of us already knowing what to do next. Kelly nods. "No problem," I reply. He winks at me and leaves with Emma behind him.

"What was that about?" James inquires.

"Oh, nothing," I answer, biting back a devilish grin. "I have a feeling this won't stop Hope from attempting to win you over, though."

"You've already proven what you can do if you catch her again. Chances are I'll tell you if she tries or not, too. You'll get your revenge either way." This time I truly smile. "What was with the smokescreen anyway?"

"Nothing," I repeat. "Absolutely nothing."

"Hephaestus?" he guesses. I nod sheepishly. "It's fine when you receive a new power, but it's not okay if you don't tell me about it!" He nudges me.

"I can keep secrets from you if I want," I tease in response. "Let's just get the project out of the way." _I've got more planned, _I add silently.

**I've got a lot more planned for the next chapter, so don't worry. Sometimes I need a little break from writing before I can fully recover from a block. In other words, you might not get an update any time soon. Sorry for any inconvenience, but it's not like you people review enough to care.**

**See you in the next update, I suppose. ~Chey**


	7. Blackouts

**Okay, this chapter might not be as great as I promised. I'm sorry for not updating sooner; I've just been really busy. All I had time for was one story, and I used that time for "New Mystery with a New Girl." I'll try to update "Exposed" today as well.**

**I don't own Anubis.**

"She'd better wake up soon, or I'll have to bring her to the hospital to be sure she's okay."

"Trust me, June, she'll be fine. Just let her rest."

In my groggy state, I barely hear Dad and June talking. Blinking, I see I am in my room. The last thing I remember is heading to school for today's lessons. _How did I end up here? _I shake my head slightly to clear it, stand up, and walk down the stairs.

"Allie, dear, are you okay?" June asks as soon as she sees me.

I nod and sit next to Dad on the couch. He glances sideways at me. "June, may we have a minute?" he queries. She leaves. "Allie, what happened to you? June called and told me you'd fainted."

"I did? I don't remember it."

"June! They let us out early!" Hannah skips through the front door. I roll my eyes at her. She sees us. "Hey, Uncle Fabian!" she greets cheerily, still happy at being dismissed early.

"Hi, Hannah," he responds. "Why did they dismiss you?"

James walks in behind the others. "There was a gas leak," he explains. "Everybody is just glad to be out."

Serena shrugs. "Honestly, why would you be happy for a gas leak? If they hadn't noticed the change, we might be hospitalized for a few days."

"No need to talk like that. I'm sure it wasn't all _that _bad." I add to my father, "These two are more of the brainiacs in this house. We're the top three scoring students, if I remember correctly."

"I would expect nothing less of my daughter," he comments. "Next to Mara, I was the second highest. Nina came third."

"Mara Clark?" Of course, Kelly joins the conversation. "She's my mum."

"Kelly, right?" Dad inquires. "Jerome and Mara really had no choice but to bring you to Amber's little party. You were all too young to remember it." He shakes his head. "She continues to amaze me."

"That sounds like Mum!" Hannah replies.

_How did we go from a father-daughter conversation to one including all my housemates? _I think. "Dad, can we go upstairs and talk?" I ask, shooting glares at the others.

"Hannah, this doesn't concern you," he informs when she starts to follow us.

"We won't be long," I chime in, knowing she wants something from our room.

"Nina's old room," Dad observes. "I can't believe how long ago that was."

"What were you saying about me fainting? I honestly don't remember anything like that."

Fabian shakes his head. "That's all I know. June called, said you fainted and that I could come here to check on you." Changing the subject, he went on, "The voice you heard about the 'new generation' prophecy wasn't Artemis. It was Athena. We found the clues in her city, and she sent her owl to deliver the message. Now it's up to you."

"It can't only be me," I protest. "What if something bad happens?"

"Worse than someone fainting? I doubt it. I would refresh my memory of ancient mythology if I were you. You never know how much it could help." He gets up to leave. "Be careful, Allie. I don't want to lose you as I lost your mother."

I stand and hug him. "You won't," I vow. "I'm not about to leave."

After hearing the front door close, I lie on my bed, thinking. What _had _happened before? I decide to ask James.

"Feeling better?" he questions once he opens his door.

"Not much," I answer. "Do you know what happened before school?"

His eyes cloud with memory. "We were walking with Hannah and Rich, as usual. You said you didn't feel well, and I brought you back here as they went ahead. You made it to the door, but then you blacked out. Other than that, there's really nothing else."

"I faint, there's a gas leak at school, and then a blackout over half the city," I summarize, hearing the last part from the TV in the common room. "Now make that the entire city," I correct when the lights go out. "Something's definitely going on today. I'll find out what."

"How will you do that? You can't leave when it's nearly pitch-black outside, and a storm warning."

"I might not be able to go by myself, but you'll come with me, won't you?" I plead.

From the dim light outside, I see him nod reluctantly. "We won't go looking for trouble, though," he warns. "We're just going to see if we can find some cause."

"Thank you!" I exclaim. I lead him to the common room, tell June that we're leaving briefly, and head out before anyone can ask why. "Where should we go first?"

"The site of the gas leak?" he suggests.

Nodding consent, I head in the direction of the school. We cover half the distance between Artemis House and the school building. Lightning flashes overhead, and thunder follows it. There is no rain yet, but James and I both know it'll fall soon. We make it inside before the drops cascade from the sky. It pounds on the roof, creating an eerie echo. I see the auditorium's lights are on. Several voices lilt from it. James heads down a different hall while I walk toward the auditorium. I know that's where Mum hid the Cup of Ankh.

I reach the auditorium's double doors when everything fades to black.

**Yeah, not my best chapter. I wanted to get in an update for you guys. This week I'm busy helping out at the 4H fair, so I won't have time for the computer. Next Saturday I should be able to come on again. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Amnesia's Control

**Hey I'm back! For those of you who read my **_**Warriors**_** story, it's been updated, too. Just so you know.**

**Anyway, I've come back to give an update for this story first. I'll try to update the rest throughout the week. Thanks for being so patient since… wow, July…!**

**I own none of the _original_ HOA.**

"…the Chosen One's daughter…"

As I drift in and out of consciousness, I hang on those four words. Once, I nearly wake up and feel someone squeeze my hand.

"I won't let them hurt you, Allie."

The voice sounds familiar, but my mind is so fuzzy that I do not recognize who it is. It is the first person to call me by my name – more importantly, my _nickname_. Otherwise, I'm those four words.

A few minutes pass, and nothing changes. The men are still talking; I am still drifting.

"Oh, my sweet Allie. Open your eyes to welcome this land."

Trusting the new lady's voice, I blink open my eyes. There is a beautiful, magical-looking land around us. And standing in front of me is Mum.

"I'm not dead, am I?" I blurt out before I can even think.

She smiles kindly. "No, my dear. You are, however, teetering on its edge." Her smile vanishes. "Rufus Zeno's minions want you… _need _you. Be careful, my daughter."

With that, the dream fades, and I am stranded once more.

"Mum…" I whisper under my breath. Tears well up in my now-closed eyes. "I don't want you to go… Please, please don't leave…"

My head reels with pain. At last, I come to, but I suddenly wish I'm still gone.

"Allie!" The word was more of a whisper-exclamation. Someone familiar squeezes my hand – again – in relief. When I give him a quizzical once-over, his relief is replaced with concern swiftly. "You don't remember, do you?"

By his quiet tone and my migraine, I deduce that we are in danger. Yet I do not know much else, other than my own name.

He shakes his head. "I shouldn't have let you come. If I stayed in the house, you might have stayed with me where you were safe."

"I'm _not _your puppet," I retort, scowling.

"Is that all you know?"

"My name is Alyson, we're in danger, and I listen to no one except Mum and Dad. That said, Mum died from cancer when I was little. I've no clue where we are, why we're here, or if I'm even truly safe with you."

His eyes close, and he mutters some words that sound Greek. I try to keep up. Unfortunately, his voice is too soft and the language too foreign. Impatiently, I wait for him to speak English again so that I understand. Almost as soon as his eyes reopen, it seems, more men are there and taking him from my side. The warmth from his hand being in mine turns cold. My blood does, too, as a horrible sense of foreboding runs through me.

"Rufus Zeno's minions… The rise in Mum's voice… She lied to me. These men aren't even human," I assume quickly. "If I'm right…" I let my voice trail off.

"Very observant," comments one of the men. He appears to be their leader. At a shout from my alleged friend, he whirls around on his heel. "You've served your purpose, boy!" he yells. "You woke up the girl. Now you must leave."

Watching the henchmen drag away the boy, I flick my gaze back to this strange man. "What are you going to do with him?" Now my voice is barely a whisper, as if I used to like him before I forgot everything. All I know is that I really do like him _now_, never mind before.

The man shrugs. "Lock him up. He's our captive, in a sense. You, my dear" – when he takes my hand in mockery, I wrench away – "are our honored guest."

"Then you should've let him stay," I mutter, looking away.

"Listen, girl. We aren't here to steal your mother's treasure, which, by the way, she put someplace else. She kept the auditorium as a cover. We're here because we…"

I cut him off. "Because you need me," I finish bluntly.

"Yes. You are very perceptive, yeah?"

Even the British accent is fake. I narrow my eyes and start searching the huge room for escape routes.

"There's no way for you to get out. As long as you do what we say, your friend won't be hurt, and neither will you. You'll also have the opportunity to get your memory back." He claps his hands together, looking pleased at getting my full attention. "Good girl."

"I'm not a dog," I respond, choking back the anger from my voice. "And if you want me so badly, you won't treat me like a dog, either. Only then will I do what you want."

A questioning air sprouts around me. _You won't tell them your secret, will you, Allie? _Mum asks silently.

_I'm not sure what my secret is! _I think, frustrated. The man was right. There are guards at every door and window. The auditorium door, unguarded, is slightly ajar to let me see the rest of the school. There is no chance for escaping.

Without another word, just a curt nod, the man walks from the room to speak to one of the nearby guards. I lean my head back against the stage, which was where they put me. Staring up at the ceiling, I rack my brain for any memory, any clue to who I truly am. If these men aren't human, am I?

"Get him!" a voice shouted, ripping into my torturous thoughts.

"Allie!" The boy is back. He rounds on the guards swiftly, tossing something at them before locking us both inside the auditorium. He double-checks the doors and windows. Satisfied, he strolls over to me. "Did they hurt you?"

I wince at the pain in my chest and back away from him, right to the very back of the stage. "They didn't hurt me, but who's to say you won't?" I inquire, afraid for my life – literally.

Pain shadows his face. "I won't, I promise. We were friends, and I hope you get your memory back so we can be again."

More men rush into the room, one of the doors sagging on its hinges. I flinch at the sound of tearing wood. The leader is back, too, and helps me to my feet. My friend glances between me and the guards, frightened.

"I'm not leaving her alone again!" he exclaims indignantly.

I wrench myself away from the leader. "You won't take him from me, either," I order calmly, despite the terror I feel inside. The leader is astonished. "You said you needed me. I take it that means you'll do anything to keep me happy so that I don't mess up your plans, correct?"

"Unfortunately," he reluctantly agrees. He calls his men to leave us alone. He nods once more, his expression unreadable, before following.

The boy beside me heaves a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Allie."

"Just tell me who you are," I reply tersely.

His jaw clenches, but he complies with no further hesitation.

"James," I repeat. The name suits him. "Well, James, we need to find a way out of here. Whatever they want from me, my mum doesn't want, so it can't be good."

His eyes darken. "I overheard some of the men. They said your necklace means it really is you, that you've come to confirm destiny and ensure their final accepted immortality… or something like that. They tried to knock me out, so I was still kind of groggy, so to speak."

"They hurt you?" Defensiveness courses through me. _He lied, _I think. _That first man, the one with more authority, lied. And so will I. _My hand grips the gem that hangs from my neck. I still have no recollection of much, but I'm still trying to remember.

"Allie, stay calm. They also said if you're angry, nothing good will come from it." If we were in a cartoon, a light bulb would have appeared above his head. "Better yet, think of everything that pisses you off. I think I found our way out of here."

**Okay, I'm still running kind of short on time, but I got an update in for you guys. You'd better review or I'm discontinuing the story. Tomorrow or Thursday I'll try to update New Girl or Exposed, and whichever I don't get to will come either Thursday (if I'm/you're lucky) or sometime over the weekend.**

**Peace!**


	9. Easy Escape

**I was/am in a good mood this week, surprisingly, so there'll be no discontinuing of anything. Meanwhile, I own none of the original HOA.**

The angrier I get – mostly because I remember I take orders from no one and James _told me what to do _– the more the auditorium walls spark and burn. I feel bad about setting fire to the school, but as far as I know, the corrupted beings are immortal and will survive nonetheless. It's myself and James that I need to worry about, especially James.

Recalling what he said the other day, I stretch my arms toward the door. Smoke hisses as the wood lights on spontaneous fire. I smile at my work and my slowly-returning memory; my happiness quickly fades to disappointed fear when many guards shot up.

"You little bastard, thinking you can help stop the inevitable." The line parts to let the first man, their commander, through. Weak as I am, I manage to glare at him. "Dear Allie, why not join us? You will no longer suffer in this world."

My eyes narrow, and my arms are consumed in brilliant flame. Yet it doesn't burn me. "Never. You hurt my friend, breaking a promise to me, and you _will_ pay the price." I sneer at him in a challenge.

"Then you are a fool." He nods to his front line. The mountainous guards step forward, breaking formation long enough not to run over him. His laugh engulfs the room, causing me to shudder. "You cannot stop the inevitable, puny humans. Even if you are…"

By then, the noise of battle becomes too loud for me to hear him. Instinctively, I know he's still making fun of us, vowing not to let us leave until we're dead. As I turn to James, the fire snakes around him protectively. His eyes widen when he's not scorched. "Like I'd honestly hurt you," I comment, rolling my eyes.

"Someone's getting her memory back," he observes with a laugh.

A wail fills the air, along with the acrid stench of burnt flesh. "This can't be possible! Destiny is supposed to favor us, not turn against us!"

I turn back to the commander. An image of myself appears in my mind: fire at my disposal – the flames reflected in my eyes, turning them golden-red – power surging around me as beautifully fatal as any and all of the ancient magic. It _was _only myth, but now it isn't. All because of me.

"Destiny is a funny thing. It can't be trusted." I point my index finger at him, and he screams when the flames touch him. As soon as he calls the retreat, I turn back to James. He has wounds from where some minions broke my wall of fire and got to him, but otherwise he's fine. "Neither can I."

"Well, someone needs to trust you. Where else would you be in this world?"

"Either with them or dead," I answer bluntly, averting my gaze at the horrible truth.

" 'Whatever people in general do not understand, they are always prepared to dislike; the incomprehensible is always the obnoxious'," he quotes.

I laugh, but it sounds hollow and bitter. "Letitia Landon. Nice touch."

"Try… 'It's not what you are; it's what you _don't _become that hurts'."

"Easy. Oscar Levant." I catch onto the words of both quotes and stare at him as if _he_ is the one on fire. Metaphorically, I guess he is. Physically, it's still me. "Why are you saying all that?"

"Let's just get back to the house." He avoids my question, looking around the room to avoid my gaze as well.

I dismiss the fire (asking it to take away the ash and such on its way) but not the conversation. "This isn't over."

Almost as soon as we reach Artemis House, Hannah tackles me in a bear hug. I cough, straining to catch my breath. James blinks sympathetically at me, which makes him receive a tight embrace, too. I bite back a laugh. My cousin could be so weird at times.

"We saw lights from the school building but we didn't know what it was and June said it would've been too dangerous to go and then…"

"That's a really big run-on sentence," I interject. "But, continue."

"She told me to look at the sign-out sheet to see if she'd imagined you two asking permission to leave. I said that you were missing and confirmed it with your _not _signing out on the paper."

"We had a little business to take care of," James replies, locking gazes with me. I recognize the warning in the depths and give a tiny nod only he sees. "And before you ask, no, we weren't making out. We're not even together, Hannah, so give it a rest."

She pouts and then perks up when Rich appears in the doorway to the house. She skips – literally – to his side. "Guys, hurry up! It's cold out here!" he calls.

I have to bite my tongue to keep from responding. The heat of the fire, even if it hadn't scorched me, had been enough to warm me against the chill of the night. I glance at James as we head inside. "You will answer my question," I hiss under my breath, shooting him daggers.

"After supper," he agrees reluctantly.

Throughout the oddly-silent meal, my mind is focused on how we escaped. Those men were so intent on getting what they wanted that they would have killed the one they needed. I realize with a jolt that they'd had other plans, strategies that involved killing me once my purpose had been fulfilled. It had been too easy. _Destiny is a funny thing. It can't be trusted… Neither can I. _The memory comes back – James. _Well, someone needs to trust you_. I chew my food thoughtfully, which is enough to keep back my smile.

And then, all at once, the serenity breaks when Hannah stands up, her chair screeching on the marble floor. I cringe at the sound. "I'm dead tired. Good night, everyone." She retires to our room.

"I think we should follow her lead. This storm's not about to let up anytime soon, and there's no reason for you dears to be up. Try to get as much sleep as possible." June's suggestion sends everyone except me and James from the room, including herself.

I shake my head. "Pussies."

"Says the girl who can control fire," James retorts, amused.

Shrugging, I add, "Not my fault." I look at him pointedly. "You have yet to tell me what you meant."

He escorts me to my room in silence. Just as he's about to leave, though, he turns back to me and whispers, " 'Love without passion is dreary; passion without love is horrific'."

"Abraham Cowley," I murmur, but he's already gone.

**Good, Bad, Ugly? (My motto for this week.) Review, please!**

**Otherwise, bye!**


	10. New Guests

**I own none of the original HOA.**

Most of my night is plagued by nightmares. When I'm not asleep, my thoughts revolve around the quotes James gave me – especially that last one. _Is he saying he loves me? _I wonder, gnawing on the inside of my lip until the black void takes over and brings me into the dreams. I probably have PTSD after what happened.

Because the power is still out and the gas levels (lie!) are still high, school is cancelled for the day. After we all sleep in – not really including me – it's time to face the music.

"Are you feeling okay, Allie?"

I nod at James, avoiding his gaze. Instead, I turn to Hannah, who looks ready to burst. "Ask me now or forever hold your peace," I taunt, narrowing my eyes.

"Where did you go last night?" she blurts.

Choking down my water at the ferocity in her voice, I try to look stoical, completely devoid of all emotion. "I was going to my locker to pick up a few books. James came with me to make sure I got everything I needed. That's it."

"How come I don't believe you?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Rich glares at James. "You were there too long. It doesn't add up."

"Pretty boy thinking?" Kelly gasps mockingly.

Trevor laughs: "Unheard of!"

"Enough!" I snap. "I'm too exhausted to handle any of your bullshit today. I had nightmares last night, so I'm doubly not in the mood. I want none of this crap. Yes, I half-cursed; deal with it!"

Serena shakes her head in disbelief. She leans over and whispers something in James' ear, to which he nods.

I stand so quickly that my chair screeches and slams into the wall. Power surges through me in the wake of my furious frustration. Frightened, Serena averts her eyes. The nightmares embedded themselves in my mind, plus the events of yesterday. When I get scared, I also get seriously pissed and defensive. My self-control only goes so far as to stop me from challenging them again, but I do storm from the room like a complete bitch. To add to the atmosphere, thunder rumbles overhead, and lightning cracks nearby. But the storm itself is moving away from us.

A knock on the front door stops me. I open it for June, half expecting one of my wardens. I smile in welcome to the dark-haired, dark-eyed boy I see.

"This is Artemis House, right? I'm supposed to stay here now that Persephone flooded." His American accent catches me off-guard; I haven't heard one since…

"Come in, sweetie!" June greets, interrupting my flow of memories.

Another boy, his twin except with silvery eyes, walks in behind him. "Good thing we have such nice housemates."

I turn to see most of the house crowding into the foyer. Only James is missing, which is really weird. But I take no notice – I like these twins more than I care about him.

"I'm Cole," the first boy greets. He smiles at me.

His brother smiles at Hannah, which causes Rich to narrow his eyes before walking back to his room. "I'm T.J."

"You two will have to separate into either of the boys' rooms," June states. "We don't have any other vacancies."

An idea hits me. "No, we have the attic," I argue lightly, making sure I don't sound nearly as angry as I did before. "They can stay up there."

"I don't know where the key's been to," June frets.

For some reason, my mouth won't stop moving, and neither will my feet once she mentions the key. "I know where it is!" I call over my shoulder. I slip into the dusty office that hasn't been used in years, apparently, open one of the drawers, and pull out a rusted key. "Here." I toss it down to her and stay on top of the stairs.

She throws it back up. "You'll show them, then?" she orders.

"C'mon, you two," I reply, motioning for them to join me. "The attic's this way."

Cole follows me, but T.J. hesitates. "I think I'll stay down here. I missed breakfast because I was helping get the basement stuff out of the way – and it was pointless. Anyway, I'm starving, and Cole can show me later." Even though he's talking to me, his gaze is fixed on Hannah, who twirls a blond curl with her forefinger.

Rolling my eyes, I lead Cole toward the attic and unlock it. A random breeze wafts around me before fading. Cole doesn't seem to notice. "Great guest room," he comments, settling onto one of two beds.

"I don't think it's been used for a while, but somehow it's this clean…?"

"Hey, you shouldn't worry. My other brother used to be a pig when it came to his room. This whole place is luxury." He grins cockily. "Plus, a girl like you should have no worries."

"Well, I have a ton of them," I reply. Then I realize what I said.

Cole leans forward, his arms resting on his knees. "Need someone to talk to?"

I start to shake my head at the offer, but it's too good to resist. And the only one who really knows me and can comfort me isn't here. Before I know what to say, my mouth is already working, obviously not on speaking terms with my brain. So I happen to blurt out everything – except, oddly enough, the weird voices, my pendant, and James' and my suspicions on those men.

"Damn," he observes. I nod reluctant agreement. "Look, if anything happens and you want to talk to somebody, come find me. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to, and I'll try to help you as much as you can."

"Thanks," I respond, using the wall for support and resting my head back against it. "I'm Allie, by the way."

"Why don't you sit down? You're practically swaying on your feet and you're pale as a ghost."

I shudder at the very last word, thinking I've seen too many ghosts via the Realm of Dreams. Since he knows about them, he instantly looks sorry for his choice of words. "Thanks," I repeat, sitting beside him. The room stretches into an awkward silence.

"Hopefully I stay here for a while." He sighs and sits straight. "I think I'm going to like it here."

My stomach has already worked itself into knots over everything that's happened, but some of the tension eases. "I might like it here more," I agree, my mouth alone still controlling everything.

He locks gazes with me and cocks an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Maybe," I confirm, my face warming. "Hey, want a tour of the school? It's not raining too hard right now, and everyone's going to be in the common room. No one will wonder where we're going… and it's not like it's against the rules to tour. Persephone has different buildings for class, right?" He nods. "Time for you to see your new classes, then." I stand up, lead him back downstairs, and go outside after telling June.

Problems erupt almost as soon as I'm away from Artemis House – and its protection.

**I have no parting words except: Review. Bye.**


	11. Fighting Starts

**I own none of the original.**

The men that I quickly learned to fear swarm around us, leering, taunting, as soon as we're out of sight for Artemis. Cole, being one to put up a fight, steps closer to me, his eyes narrowed in a return challenge. I do everything in my best intention not to become a human flamethrower.

"What happened to your old protector?" the leader sneers, stepping from the throng. "Did he leave you?"

I blink as if dumbstruck. "What are you talking about?"

"Sweet Allie, just call off your new friend and come with us. Your life will be easier, freer, than anything this place has to offer." He extends his hand.

Mirroring his step forward by moving back, I entwine my fingers with Cole's. "I need you to follow my orders," I hiss to him, demanding attention.

"Be careful."

When I narrow my eyes to refocus on the first man, I feel the heat of fire swirl around me. Unfortunately, rain cascades from the sky once more, drowning my plan. Cole seems to know and tugs me back, standing slightly in front of me. My mind races for another way out.

"Leave her alone!" Thunder roars in answer to his voice. Lightning shoots from the sky, nearly touching (and scorching) the ground. James appears in the blinding flash. "Allie needs no one to protect her, but she does need help."

Hephaestus' voice echoes in my head. Cole flinches away when my limbs begin to flame. James is controlling the storm so it does not rain on me or my fire.

"Mind if I help?"

To my surprise, Cole returns to my side once more. His eyes gleam, reflecting the light, as a mysterious wind blows embers toward the men. I gasp. "It was you?"

"Took you long enough!" he exclaimed, pretending to be exasperated.

"Focus!" James snaps, sending down another strike of lightning. "Let's discuss how we all got Otherworldly powers _later_ and try to get back to the house _now_."

Rain pounds against the ground. I grin devilishly. "Guys, cover me!" I advance to the front line, a living, breathing, walking blaze. The water droplets part just above me, and Cole's wind breathes more sparks into me. "You messed with the wrong girl!" I shout above a crack of lightning-and-thunder. My voice is oddly echoed with several others; I feel as if all the Greek deities gave me their power – Hephaestus especially.

"I… Fall back!" the commander yells.

Almost as soon as they appeared, the men are gone. James makes sure by sending another bolt toward the trails of smoke that I created. I sigh, dismissing the fire easily. James nods toward the sky, and it clears, again the gray-blue it should be after a storm. Cole blows the stench of burning things away before releasing the wind.

Suddenly protective, James puts himself between me and Cole. "How did this" – he motions toward the remnants of breeze – "happen?"

Cole shrugs. "Aether and Hermes visited me once. When I woke up, I could do this." He jerks his head; an abrupt gale swirls around us before vanishing.

"Poseidon and Zeus granted me this," James explains reluctantly.

"Helios and Hephaestus are still teaching me." Shocked at my own words, I realize that they're true – Helios started training me a few days ago. "So now that we have some abilities of the gods, what are we supposed to do?"

James and Cole exchange a look. I can tell they hate each other already, but they both want what's best for my welfare. _Great!_ "We solve the mystery of Artemis House," they answer together. Although they talk to me, they continue to glare at each other.

I burn their feet temporarily. "Enough! Until we get back to the house, no fights, okay?" I order, even if I do phrase it in a query.

"Sure," Cole replies.

Frustrated, James turns away. _You want to prove you're the leader, think again! _I challenge mentally. "Let's just go."

And that was only the beginning of our problems.

**No parting words. I'd tell you to review, but since you're probably not going to, why should I bother? See ya.**


	12. Author's Note, I'm Done

**This story is not progressing much, and I no longer feel like writing it. Even if there really are people reading this, it doesn't matter. Thanks to all of those who reviewed and stuck with me throughout the plot, although I'm not sure people will even read this. Even though this is not a chapter, I own none of the original. From here 'til the end of time, this story has been discontinued. Reviews will be read, comments to this author's note will be perused, but nothing more will be typed. Yes, I write formally as well as casually. It is not a crime.**

**This is now completely and utterly **_**discontinued**_**.**


End file.
